femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Kaoruko Kyogoku (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Kaoruko Kyogoku is a hidden villainess of Kyoto Beauty Florist Murder Case. She was the older sister of Sakurako, daughter of Tsuruha, and an Ikebana artist of Akaike school in Kyoto. Kaoruko's backstory revealed that she grew up learning the art of Ikebana under her father Seiryu, the Ikebana Master of Akaike School, along with Sakurako. Though the sisters appeared to be close in during their youth, their relationship gradually gotten worse as Kaoruko came to believe herself to be inferior to her twin sister, witnessing her father showering Sakurako with praise and admiration in the latter's talent despite her being equally deligent. Still, Kaoruko continued to endure without saying a word to Seiryu or Sakurako, even though she knew that her father had planned for Sakurako to become the school's successor. During this time, Sakurako became a friend with a young boy named Sakyo who was also a student under her father, whom Kaoruko didn't feel pleasent toward when they first met, something that was also mutual with Sakyo's. Sakyo eventually stopped visiting due to his mother's second marriage and with him and her moving away from Kyoto. Tragedy began for the Akaike School after Seiryu passed away, with Seiryu's younger stepbrother Garyu usurped the master position from Sakurako and made himself one instead. Though Garyu was a talented pottery maker, his nasty temperament and personality quickly destroyed the school's fame and popularity, much to Kaoruko and the rest of the family's despair and resentment, as they're in no positiion to argue with him. During this time, Garyu began to make a sexual advance toward Sakurako, resulting in her deciding to instead became an independent flower artist, but also to financially support the school and family as Garyu had been squandering the school's finance for self gain. Because Sakurako didn't inform anyone of her true intention apart from her boyfriend Sakyo, who returned and became an apprentice at the school, everyone and especially Kaoruko came to believe that Sakurako did it out of selfishness, abandoning the task and pressure of upholding the school's legacy to the "less talented" Kaoruko, causing Kaoruko to resent her twin sisters even further, culminating in her going out with a man to relieve the stress from various Ikebana competitions and maintaining the school's stability inspite of her less than helpful uncle, not knowing that the man had planned to blackmail her with a revenge porn due to her being drunk at time. When the school's financial statue reached the deep end, Kaoruko resolved to enter a marriage interview with a rich heir of a successful company, despite not being in love with im, in an attempt to save Akaike school, cutting off the relationship with her partner in the process. Vengeful toward Kaoruko's action, the man released an intimating video between them on the internet as a revenge against her, driving Kaoruko to despair. During this time, her inner demon "whispered" her to kill her younger sister Sakurako and put all the blame on her, as Sakurako was the cause of all her life's misery. Although she resisted at first, Kaoruko's dark side eventually won over, and she soon plotted to murder her twin sister. Being a recurring customer of a small restaurant that was famous about its small sand box garden, Kaoruko knew from the owner about the Sand Hardening Spray and came up with a plan to make it seemed like Sakurako had committed suicide out of shame. Trivia *Kaoruko's role and motive is similar to Renko Kitami from File Series and Beniko Kirisawa from Short Series. **Kaoruko and Renko misunderstood the intention of their younger talented twin sisters that they had murdered and whom they believed to have lead a much more fortunate life than they had. **Kaoruko and Beniko were both deeply jealous of their younger twin sisters who were praised by their father/stepfather as the more talented Ikebana artist than they're, though Beniko's hatred was directed to her stepfather (who was later revealed to be her biological father) than her younger twin sister Midoriko. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Knife Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Manga Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Sex Category:Villainous Reveal